1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an integrated domestic water system and interior fire protection system. More particularly it relates to an integrated residential domestic water and fire protection system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dedicated sprinkler systems which are connected to large diameter water supply mains are known in the prior art. These water sprinkler systems may be characterized as xe2x80x9cstagnantxe2x80x9d water systems, in that the water flows within the system only when a sprinkler head is activated. Also well known in the art are residential domestic water distribution systems for supplying water to a variety of plumbing fixtures within a dwelling. For a variety of reasons (codes, regulations, etc.) domestic water systems can not be xe2x80x9cstagnant,xe2x80x9d that is, water contained within the system must be capable of flowing under normal operating conditions. As a result of this requirement for xe2x80x9cnonstagnantxe2x80x9d flow systems, for typical building applications the fire sprinkler distribution system and the domestic water distribution system are two independent and separate systems. An obvious limitation having separate domestic water distribution network and fire sprinkler network is that each system must have their own conduits, supports, fittings, drains, valves, etc. This duplicity of system components is both uneconomical (additional materials, labor, etc.) and environmentally disadvantageous (additional water requirements). To a large extent, the expense caused by the duplicity of system components required by separate independent water distribution networks has limited the acceptance of fire sprinkler networks to commercial or multiuse residential applications. A further limitation of present fire sprinkler systems is that they require regular inspections of system operability as it is critical that water under pressure be supplied to the various sprinkler assemblies. Typically this requires that the occupant occasionally inspect and verify valves, gages, etc. for operability.
It would be desirable and advantageous to implement a fire sprinkler system which would be cost-effective so as to find acceptance in the residential building industry. It would also be desirable to have such a sprinkler system which would incorporate the domestic water distribution network into the fire sprinkler distribution network. At the same time, and most importantly, the combined system would be a xe2x80x9cnonstagnantxe2x80x9d system to meet the approval of industry. By incorporating or integrating the sprinkler network with the domestic water network according to the present invention, a water flow is established throughout generally the entire network each time a plumbing fixture is accessed. It would also be desirable that the combined system be xe2x80x9cself-checkingxe2x80x9d to verify fire sprinkler system operability. As a result, the integrated water distribution system according to the present invention is a xe2x80x9cnonstagnantxe2x80x9d water flow system which can meet the requirements of various plumbing codes and regulations. The use of the plurality of multiport fitting each having a plurality of external nipples permits the use of small flexible conduit which facilitates assembly and installation.
Typical fire sprinkler heads release water in a stream or deluge of relatively large water droplets and in relatively large quantity. Excessive water release through the sprinkler heads, particularly after extinguishment of the fire, has lead to water damage of interior spaces and contents. Water mist technology has been recognized as an alternative to fire sprinkler water heads. Water mist technology utilizes small water droplets, at relatively small water volumes, to extinguish a fire. Water droplets, in the form of a mist or fog, absorb tremendous amounts of energy away from a heated surface during the transformation from liquid to a gas (steam). Water expansion into steam removes heat from the burning fuel so as to lower its temperature below the ignition threshold. Further, the droplets of water and steam impinge on the surface of the fire to create an oxygen-depleting blanket. The water mist or fog may be created by nozzles or heads.
The present invention is directed to an integrated water distribution system for supplying a building""s domestic water needs and fire protection system requirements without the duplicity of having separate water distribution networks. Importantly, a nonstagnant water distribution system can provide water requirements for both domestic use and fire protection use. One aspect of the present invention provides a multiport fitting for overhead securement and for use with a heat sensitive sprinkler head for a fire sprinkler system. Another aspect of the present invention provides a xe2x80x9cself-checkingxe2x80x9d fire sprinkler system with which the occupant can easily verify sprinkler operability by accessing a plumbing fixture for use, as pressurized water at any fixture within the network ensures pressurized water at all the fire sprinklers. Yet another aspect of the present invention provides a mounting assembly for securing the multiport fitting in its overhead position.
One embodiment of the integrated water distribution network includes a plurality of multiport fittings, each fitting being interconnected using flexible plastic conduit with at least one other fitting. Each fitting has a plurality of water conduits each leading to a plurality of exterior nipples upon which the flexible plastic conduit may be secured. Each water conduit, when connected as described herein allows fluid communication with integrated network. There is thus a nonstagnant sprinkler water distribution and domestic water distribution integrated network having sprinkler head positions and domestic water plumbing fixture positions as would be provided by a separate and independent sprinkler network and an independent domestic water distribution network.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides an integrated water distribution network for supplying both domestic water and fire sprinkler water requirements of a structure, the network including: (i) a plurality of water-carrying conduits defining a water-carrying loop; (ii) a plumbing fixture in fluid communication with the plurality of water-carrying conduits, said plumbing fixture requiring an amount of water during a use thereof; (iii) a plurality of water release devices disposed upon the structure and in fluid communication with the plurality of water-carrying conduits; and (iv) a water supply conduit in fluid communication with said plurality of water-carrying conduits for supplying the amount of water relating to the use of the plumbing fixture, wherein upon the use of the plumbing fixture, a water flow is established in substantially all of the plurality of water-carrying conduits. The water release devices may include a fire sprinkler device or assembly, a water mist nozzle or head assembly, and other water releasing devices which are triggered upon the occurrence of an event to release water. The trigger event for water release devices may include a thermally frangible or releasable device, such as a bronze alloy, etc. The trigger event may also be an electronic signal from a remote controller to release water upon occurrence of a fire event.
These and further objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art with reference to the accompanying drawings and detailed description of preferred embodiments, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.